<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonds So Deep by LadyLaran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208730">Bonds So Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran'>LadyLaran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor is troubled by the crown he has been left as well as other issues that have troubled him.  Narvi and Gil-galad try to help him, but they are spied on by someone who plans the downfall of the greatest jewel smith in Middle-Earth outside of Fëanor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonds So Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanna_Elrondiel/gifts">Elanna_Elrondiel</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677122">Untitled</a> by Ellana.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note – So it’s that time of year again.  I’m participating in the Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang and wound up pinch hitting for three more pieces of amazing artwork.  That’s what’s kept me so busy instead of working on my WIPs.  This particular offering is inspired by the artwork done by Elanna. I was offered a unique premise with it, and I happily decided to run with the idea.  I hope you all enjoy this!</p><p>Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in this story; all rights belong to the great Tolkien.  I don’t make any money from this either.  I’m just having fun with playing with the characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrimbor sighed deeply, heading through the not so quiet halls of his home.  He ran fingers through his hair, pausing to rub his temples to try to ease the pain of a rapidly building headache that was threatening to overtake him.  Not for the first time, he mentally cursed his cousin and her husband for leaving Ost-in-Edhil.  The last thing he had ever wanted was to be a ruler; Galadriel had insisted on it and said that he would rule wisely.  Yet his mind and heart only sought to create, and it was difficult to try to keep his focus on what was in front of him whenever his counselors brought various issues to his attention.  Between that and other matters that had recently started plaguing him, he was ready to drag Galadriel and Celeborn back here and let them handle all of this!</p><p>“You looked troubled, thutrel,” a soft voice commented, interrupting his internal bout of angst.</p><p>The fiery haired elf turned, spying his dearest friend and companion of his heart standing in a doorway.  How Narvi had managed to slip past him, he didn’t know but he was so very grateful to see him there.  The tension in the elf lord’s body eased somewhat.</p><p>“I am, meleth nín,” Celebrimbor murmured, heading towards the dwarf.  “My thoughts are heavy of late, and I am unsure as to what path I should take.  In truth, I am ready to run to Khazad-dûm and take refuge inside your workroom for about a decade or longer.  I know Durin would not object, and it would make me happier to be away from everything.”</p><p>Narvi’s gray eyes watched him for a moment, soft with a variety of emotions, before he tilted his head in a direction to a location both of them knew very well.  </p><p>“If we keep your hands busy, perhaps you will be able to share what it is that weighs upon you so much, umralamê,” he suggested, not liking the sight of the worried expression on the other’s face.  “I know there are a few projects you should be working on right now.  Let me hear what it is that’s troubling you, and we can decide whether or not to try to smuggle you out of Ost-in-Edhil.”</p><p>The suggestion was a welcome one, and the elf lord could not argue with his beloved on that.  Narvi knew him incredibly well, and they had often vented over frustrations while crafting together.  It seemed the act of creating allowed them to loosen their tongues in ways that they never could outside of a workroom or a shared bedroom.</p><p>“Allow me to change, and I shall meet you there,” he said, smiling when Narvi headed towards the workroom without answering.</p><p>It didn’t take Celebrimbor long to change into a simple tunic and trousers, gladly putting away the finery that his position demanded he wear.  He tied back his long red hair, keeping only the braids that had been woven into the thick locks by his dwarven lover.  The beads were a combination of gold, mithril and emerald gems, marking their courtship and betrothal, and he proudly wore them so everyone could see the claim that had been laid upon his heart and soul.</p><p>He hurried through the hallways, soon rejoining his betrothed in the room he had claimed as his personal workroom when he’d moved to Ost-in-Edhil after leaving Gondolin.  Galadriel and Celeborn had gladly gifted the room to him, knowing he was never truly happy unless he was working on a project so they had found the best room to set up for him with quite a few windows to give the room plenty of light and fresh air to keep the heat of the forge down.</p><p>Narvi had approved of it the first time he’d seen the room, and he often spent time here with Celebrimbor to focus on various projects.  The first few designs of the doors for the Western Gate of Khazad-dûm had been drafted on his table as had quite a few other of their joint projects, and Celebrimbor was fond of the memories that had been created here.  The most important item crafted had been the friendship and love between the two crafters.</p><p>Green eyes spotted the dwarf standing near the table, pouring wine into the goblets.  He could see that his beloved had brought food too and smiled, grateful that Narvi always seemed to know what he needed.  His smile grew when he spied the beads in the thick blond hair that he’d gifted to his beloved.</p><p>He’d chosen bronze to forge the beads from, using a technique he’d created to darken the metal to a deep brownish gold before mounting violet colored diamonds within the beads.  Tiny runes had been etched into the metal, speaking of love and friendship.  It had taken quite a bit of time to craft them to the point where he had approved of what he had created, but the sleepless nights had been worth it when Narvi had given him a sweet smile full of love as the beads had been presented to him.</p><p>“Deep in thought again, lukhudel,” the dwarf mused, turning to watch his beloved.</p><p>“Happy memories,” he promised, heading to the table.  “Nothing heavy at all this time, I promise.”</p><p>“Good,” Narvi answered.  “Now, come and tell me what it is that troubles you while you eat.  Then we’ll work on a project and try to devise a way to ease your frustration.”</p><p>Celebrimbor did as his betrothed instructed, sitting down and taking a bite of the bread and cheese that had been prepared for them.  He chewed slowly, realizing he hadn’t eaten in quite some time and did not want to make himself sick.  Narvi tended to get frustrated with him whenever he forgot to take care of himself properly, and the elf certainly didn’t want his beloved upset right now.</p><p>“Truth be told, it’s a few things,” he began quietly.  “I told you about the new elven crafter that arrived a few weeks ago?”</p><p>Narvi frowned, taking a sip of his wine as he thought back to the person his betrothed could be speaking about.</p><p>“Annatar, right?”</p><p>“That’s the one,” he answered, nodding as he did so.  “Truthfully, I am unsure as to what to think about him.  He’s a brilliant crafter, but there’s something about him that makes me not want to trust him fully.”</p><p>“Celebrimbor, has he done something to make you more uncomfortable,” Narvi asked him, sounding worried.</p><p>“I can’t put my finger on it,” he admitted.  “I just know that I do not feel completely at ease around him; it seems as if I find his eyes on me anytime we are in the same room together.  I admit that it makes me very uneasy.”</p><p>The dwarf nodded, humming softly as he contemplated his betrothed’s words.  It wasn’t often Celebrimbor admitted to feeling discomfited around someone.  His elf was rather cheerful for the most part, as long as one didn’t speak of his family, and Narvi had often teased the other about being able to make friends easily.  Even his fellow dwarrow were eager to raise a tankard with him whenever he visited Khazad-dûm. </p><p>“I am not as familiar with elven behavior as you are,” he said slowly.  “If something is making you uneasy, then it is something that must be addressed but I am not sure what could be done.  Did you not say that Gil-galad was arriving soon?”</p><p>Celebrimbor nodded with a deep sigh.  That was another thing weighing heavily on his mind.  The elvish king’s wish to visit had surprised him, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for this particular visit.  After the fall of Gondolin and his leaving Lindon, he had not seen Gil-galad in quite some time.</p><p>“He is, and I am unsure as to why,” he shared, playing with one of his braids for a moment.  “Gil-galad has not mentioned why he is making a journey here in his letters.  In truth, it troubles me as I know his kingdom takes up a great deal of his time.”</p><p>“It may be nothing,” Narvi reminded him.  “You could very well be causing yourself a mound of grief over a simple visit to promote good will.”</p><p>“True enough, meleth nín,” he sighed.  “I have been missing the days where the only thing I had to worry about was whether or not I’d finish a project in time.  Leading is not something I enjoy, even with my background, and there are times I could happily drag my cousin back here and let her deal with all of this.”</p><p>“Make sure I am there if you do,” the other male chuckled.  “That is a sight I would not miss for all the mithril in Khazad-dûm.”</p><p>Celebrimbor roared with laughter at that, pleased to see the mischievous light in his dwarf’s gray eyes.  He knew what Narvi was imagining, and it amused him too.  The mental image of dragging Galadriel back by her long hair was rather funny, and he would have to sketch it later for both of them to enjoy whenever they needed to share a laugh again.</p><p>“Indeed, though I would not wish my cousin’s anger on my head nor have to face either of them in combat for manhandling her in such a way,” he said, still chuckling.  “But she does deserve it for leaving me with all of this when she knows I have no wish to rule.”</p><p>“I’m sure she had her reasons,” Narvi said with a smile.  “But she did leave Ost-in-Edhil in your hands so we must do our best to ensure your rule is an honorable and just one.   The opportunity to speak with Gil-galad will present itself after his arrival, thutrel.  In the meantime, we will observe Annatar and see what it is about him that makes you so uneasy.”</p><p>“Thank you, meleth nín,” he murmured, leaning over to steal a kiss.</p><p>“Always, thutrel,” Narvi said, giving him the kiss he sought.  The dwarf would do anything for his beloved, and he didn’t like the fact that Celebrimbor was acting unlike himself these days.</p><p>Once the kiss ended, the pair began working on the current project that the elf had been designing.  They bantered back and forth about the design, making changes to help improve it.  The afternoon was full of sassy chat, laughter, and good natured bickering, and Celebrimbor was in a much better frame of mind by the time the evening meal rolled around.</p><p>“I should head back,” Narvi murmured, kissing his lover.  “Durin wants a meeting for a new project tomorrow morning, and he won’t be too pleased if I arrive late.  I seem to have acquired the habit after you and I became lovers.”</p><p>“Aulë forbid you should anger him,” he answered back in a quiet tone.  “Will this be a project you might need help with?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” he told him.  “If it is, you will be the first to know, I promise.  Will you be all right on your own?”</p><p>“I believe so,” Celebrimbor replied.  “I will do my best not to be alone with Annatar and if he continues to make me uneasy, I will make note of what it is that causes such feelings.”</p><p>“Good,” Narvi stated.  “You don’t deserve to feel so ill at ease in your own home, umralamê, and I would have this handled before it becomes uncontrollable.  Send word for me if I have not appeared before Gil-galad’s arrival.  I am curious to meet an elvish king.”</p><p>“An elvish prince isn’t enough,” he teased, taking a light step back out of his beloved’s range when Narvi tried to swat him.</p><p>“More than enough,” he told him, poking his lover in the belly.  “However, I’ve never seen any elvish royalty higher than a prince.  For all that they ruled here, your cousin and her husband never assumed any title beyond lord and lady.”</p><p>“Outside of a fancier title and larger territory to rule over, there’s not much of a difference,” Celebrimbor teased.  “I think he might wear a fancier crown than I do.”</p><p>“You barely tolerate the circlet Durin commissioned for you,” the dwarf rebutted in a dead pan voice.  “That’s made from mithril and not heavily ornamented.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” he pouted.  “It’s too fancy, and I prefer to wear the simpler things.”</p><p>“Never change, lukhudel,” Narvi said with a loving smile.  “Most of us think elves prefer leafy ornamentation, and I love the fact that you prefer the simpler things in life.  That’s one of the reasons we fit so well together.”</p><p>“Indeed,” he murmured.  “Though I think I was ready to have you pull your hair out when I refused to decorate myself up for the first meeting we had with Durin.”</p><p>“Oh Mahal, don’t remind me,” he groaned.  “You were a mess and wouldn’t think of doing something to make yourself look nice.”</p><p>“Didn’t need to,” he teased.  “I earned respect during that meeting when Durin’s counselor tried to be an arse, and I won the right to work with someone I admired greatly.”</p><p> </p><p>Narvi poked his stomach, then chuckled as his beloved winced.  He loved Celebrimbor, and he was grateful Mahal had crafted the pair to be One.  In truth, he was looking forward to their bonding day and knew that would happen soon enough.</p><p>“I should go,” he murmured, stealing a kiss before leaving.  As he did so, he prayed that the Valar would watch over his elf and keep him safe.  He also hoped Celebrimbor would be able to handle the stress that was bound to come.</p><p>******</p><p>Celebrimbor growled under his breath as he stalked through the courtyard that he usually took refuge in whenever he couldn’t escape to his workroom.  He was beyond frustrated and furious; Narvi had only been able to visit once since Gil-galad’s arrival, and he missed the calming presence of his beloved.  He needed the anchor Narvi provided, and the elvish prince wasn’t certain he would be able to remain calm with everything going on.</p><p>“Damn them all,” he growled, pacing the courtyard in an attempt to calm his rage.  “What right do they have to question me?  My counselors know better!”</p><p>The ranting had gone from Sindarin to Quenya, and the prince was now swearing in Khuzdul.  He was so lost in his rant that he did not realize he was no longer alone.</p><p>“What is it that ails you, Prince Celebrimbor?”</p><p>Fire colored hair swung as the prince turned to find Gil-galad standing in the courtyard.  He struggled to bring his temper under control, and it seemed the king realized just how far the other elf had been pushed.</p><p>“I am not asking you to calm yourself, but I think speaking of the events that brought you to such a rage might be beneficial to you.  I know your betrothed is not here and you and I are only acquaintances, but I would offer my services all the same.”</p><p>It took several moments before Celebrimbor was able to calm enough to speak in a language his guest would understand.  Khuzdul had been a gift granted to him upon his betrothal to Narvi as well as the title of “Dwarf Friend.”  It was a title and gift he took seriously, and he would never betray the secret tongue to someone who had not earned the right to the language.</p><p>“In truth, my lord, I am incredibly exhausted and infuriated by everything since I was given lordship over Ost-in-Edhil.  It is known that I do not speak of the line I was born in,” he began, pausing when Gil-galad nodded.</p><p>“The distance you have put between yourself and the line of Fëanor does you credit,” he said.  “All of the elves are aware of the loathing you have for that line, and I believe your betrothed does as well.”</p><p>“He does,” he said, fingers going to one of his braids to hold onto a bead.  “He never questioned the fact that I am of the Noldor but focused on my skills as a crafter.  It was mentioned once, shortly before we were to start on the doors, and I had to explain why I swore myself away from my paternal lineage since family is very dear to dwarrow.  Narvi refused to allow anyone to speak of it again, and I have been grateful to him for that.”</p><p>“I rarely speak of that tie either,” Gil-galad admitted.  “I know our blood ties are distant, but I have been proud to call you cousin.  It was one reason I wished to journey here because I wanted to meet your betrothed and welcome him to the family since you have Galadriel and myself as one of the few of the bloodline that has not shamed themselves before the Valar.”</p><p>“That I did not know,” Celebrimbor sighed.  “We rarely speak so I do not think to mention or even consider those blood ties who have not followed Fëanor in his madness.  Even Galadriel knows not to mention it.  She made sure that the residents of Ost-in-Edhil knew not to mention that line or the horrible deeds inspired by madness for trinkets brought about.  Which is why I am furious that my counselors would even bring it up today.”</p><p>Gil-galad nodded.  He’d been there to hear the counselor bring up the fact that the bonding between the prince and a dwarf of Khazad-dûm would not allow for the bloodline to continue nor would it bring glory to the lineage.  He’d been unhappy to hear this and even more displeased when the counselor continued by saying that if he wished to keep a male in his bed, then he should find an elf to do so.</p><p>“Even more so to say that my bond with Narvi is not true,” the red haired elf growled.  “He has been there for me during difficult times, and I can see myself with no one else but him.”</p><p>“Even though the time was short, I found your betrothed to be of noble character,” the king assured his cousin.  “I think he will be an admirable consort for you and someone who will love you for as long as the Valar allow you to be together.”</p><p>That seemed to soften Celebrimbor’s anger for a few moments, and the emerald green eyes stopped burning with rage at the mention of Narvi.</p><p>“I am beyond blessed,” he murmured.  “I was content to spend the ages alone, and I will willingly pay the price once he is taken to the Aulë’s Halls.  I can only hope and pray that the Valar will allow me to reunite with him once more.”</p><p>Gil-galad smiled at that, praying that the Valar would show that mercy to his cousin.  Celebrimbor deserved happiness; he’d been shunned by most of their bloodline due to his refusal to swear the oath to recover the cursed Silmarils or to participate in the horrible kinslaying that marred the history of the Noldor elves.  That history had haunted his every step, and the crafter had not been able to find a true home in centuries.</p><p>Celebrimbor had settled in Gondolin, joining a crafters’ guild but not finding much in the way of companionship.  Gil-galad knew that some of the lords had attempted to befriend his cousin, but they had not been able to find a way to bond with him.  The pleasant joyful demeanor Celebrimbor presented to everyone was a simple way to keep others at bay, and it had worked too well for much too long.</p><p>He had been pleased to receive the news that his cousin had decided to settle in Hollin with Galadriel, knowing their cousin would do her best to help Celebrimbor out of the shell he had created to protect himself from others.  She’d often sent letters to him, speaking of her attempts, and it had encouraged him when she’d reported of an unlikely friendship between Celebrimbor and an incredibly talented dwarf from Khazad-dûm.  </p><p>When Gil-galad had heard of the betrothal, he’d quickly made plans to journey to Ost-in-Edhil and meet with his cousin once again.  He’d been delighted to see just how perfect Celebrimbor and Narvi were for each other, but he’d been observant enough to notice that not everyone shared his opinion about the relationship.</p><p>Most of the elves of Hollin enjoyed the friendship shared with the dwarrow of Khazad-dûm, but when other clans began heading to the mountain for sanctuary, some of the elves had not been pleased considering the contribution of the Firebeard and Broadbeam clans in the war that had claimed so many lives.  Gil-galad knew it was the Silmaril that had pushed everyone into fighting, and he refused to accept that the fault lay solely on dwarven shoulders.</p><p>When Celebrimbor had announced the courtship and betrothal, certain elves had begun to speak out in an attempt to undermine the relationship between the pair.  He had hoped his cousin would miss the comments and focus on what was important, but he could tell that something was fueling the malcontent.  In truth, he had his suspicions on who it could be but he had no proof.</p><p>Annatar had visited his capitol city some decades ago, and Gil-galad had not been comfortable with the elf’s presence among his people.  There had been something about him that had struck the monarch as false, and that had made him considerably concerned about his presence there.  He had not made a serious effort to welcome him, following his instincts, and the visitor had left without much of an explanation.  The king had been glad to hear that the other had gone, and he was worried to find the elf here in his cousin’s lands.</p><p>In his heart of hearts, Gil-galad suspected that Annatar had a hand in this but he could not prove it.  He wasn’t sure if he should bring this up to his cousin or not; Celebrimbor had enough to worry about, and the last thing he wanted to do was to add more to his burden.</p><p>“Celebrimbor, I ask that you be cautious about the strangers in your midst,” he said, hoping that the other would understand.</p><p>“You think someone might be behind this push to have me court and wed someone of elvish blood,” the crafter asked, sounding worried and incredulous.</p><p>“I do but cannot provide proof,” the dark haired elf told him.  “I believe one of the newcomers may have a hand in this.  One visited my court and did not find acceptance there; I found his presence to be uncomfortable and unsettling.  He seemed false.”</p><p>Celebrimbor nodded, contemplating his cousin’s words.  He knew he would have to be careful; the last thing he wanted was to cause strife in his relationship with his beloved.  However, he also knew that he had to do his best to keep the peace in his lands.</p><p>“I will heed your words,” he promised.</p><p>Gil-galad smiled, reaching out to squeeze Celebrimbor’s upper arms.  He was pleased to know that the other would listen and be careful from this point forward.  </p><p>“Good,” he murmured.  “Now to finally settle that rage of yours.  I believe we should see if any of the training grounds are open.  It has been some time since I have sparred with someone new, and I think it will be a good way for you to vent the rest of your anger.”</p><p>The crafter was quick to agree and the pair left the courtyard, believing it to be empty.  </p><p>A slender figure slipped out of the bushes, a look of anger on his face as he glared at the doorway where the pair had exited the area.  He brushed blond tresses out of his eyes as he narrowed them in deep thought.</p><p>Annatar had indeed come to Ost-in-Edhil for several reasons; one of them was to do his best to try to corrupt Celebrimbor.  The Maia despised Fëanor and would do anything to destroy him or his lineage.  He had focused on the lord of Ost-in-Edhil for many reasons and had vowed to ensure to ruin any chance of happiness the elf had tried to create for himself.</p><p>Celebrimbor was known to be the greatest crafter in the history of Middle-Earth, overshadowed only by his grandfather, and Annatar would use that talent to bring his plans to fruition.  He had to try to find a way to snare the prince’s attention, and he had a feeling he had been going about things the wrong way.</p><p>From the conversation he’d overheard, trying to destroy the relationship between the Noldorin prince and the dwarf would not work.  The bond was too strong between them, and the only way to break the bond would be to completely shatter Celebrimbor’s soul.  That would need time so he would have to shelve that desire for now.</p><p>There was a desire that he could focus on, and the Maia knew he could intrigue Celebrimbor into learning how to craft the rings that he had been planning on making to ensnare the races of Middle-Earth.  It would help break the prince to know that his contribution had ensured the doom of the world to follow his master’s will.</p><p>Annatar smirked, putting a plan together to try to befriend the crafter into a discussion about jewel smithing.  From there, he would teach him how to make the rings and ensure that they were ready to be bound to the ring he planned on forging a little later.</p><p>He would bring the so-called greatest crafter down and ensure that none from Fëanor’s line would ever be considered great or trustworthy again.  He would have Celebrimbor at his mercy, and the prince would shoulder the sins of his line for the slights against his master and himself.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Aulë frowned as he waited with several others, wondering if Námo would be able to find the soul they sought.  It had taken time to bring the others around to His way of thinking, and he would not disappoint one of His children if He could help it.</p><p>“It’ll be all right,” Yavanna whispered to Him, laying a hand on His arm.  “Everything is in readiness, Cariad.  Our Father has agreed to this; all we have to do is heal him.”</p><p>“I know,” He told His wife.  “I just worry; it has taken much too long to get our Father to agree to this.  I believe the only reason He relented was because I laid claim to him as my son.”</p><p>“Considering who his soulmate is, I’m surprised you haven’t laid claim when the bond began to form,” She said with a sweet smile.</p><p>“A mistake I will not make again,” He murmured, knowing some of His future children were created to be One with souls of other races.</p><p>“I found him,” Námo called, coming into the small hall where the Valar had assembled to wait on him.  “Nienna, Aulë, it will take time to heal him.  His spirit is badly damaged; I’ve never seen one in pieces like this.  I am unsure if he can be completely healed.”</p><p>“He can be,” Nienna answered, gathering her gray garments around Herself as she moved to stand by the Smith’s side.  “The missing portions can be found with his soulmate.  It will take both of us working with his soul to be able to ensure he is strong enough to return to the one who has been waiting for him for so long.”</p><p>“If you need anything, ask,” Manwë said to the pair.  “This is a tragedy that we should have been able to prevent.  It is possible we shall need them in the future as his knowledge can mean the different between success or catastrophic failure.”</p><p>The two bowed, then accepted a flickering ball of light from Námo before heading to Aulë's forge to begin the process of healing the badly damaged soul.  </p><p>When the pair departed, Irmo turned towards the others and His gaze fell on the green garbed Yavanna.</p><p>“Do you think they can help him,” He asked.  “I can sense how deep the wounds are.”</p><p>“My husband is the master of all smiths,” She answered with a sweet smile.  “Between His skill and Nienna’s gentle healing, I believe he will be healed enough so that his bond with his soulmate can finish the task.  Since Námo and Manwë agreed to allow him to rejoin his soulmate, we will see a marked difference.”</p><p>“She is right,” Vairë said, looking to Her husband.  “Your actions will bring light back to Middle-Earth when the time is right.”</p><p>“You have Seen this,” Námo asked.</p><p>“I have,” She told him.  “This act of compassion will ensure that this deep bond will be part of Middle-Earth’s saving grace.  I know it was difficult to get our Father to agree to this, and I am so grateful you both did.”</p><p>The two Valar in particular nodded, hoping that the Weaver was right as well as hoping the pair helping the broken soul would be successful.</p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Aulë could safely say this had been the most exhausting task He had overseen.  That was saying something considering everything He had crafted when helping to bring Arda into being.  He and Nienna had worked for days to heal the damaged soul, exhausting both of them to the point where the pair would have to rest for quite some time before attempting anything else.</p><p>However, He knew this was probably the most fulfilling thing He had done and was grateful that He could right a wrong that had been done to His son and adopted son.  </p><p>A knock on the door of His forge pulled Him out of His thoughts.</p><p>“Enter!”</p><p>A familiar fair haired dwarf entered His forge, looking as neutral as he could.  Not that the Vala could blame him.  He’d not been given any news since the request had gone forward, and then he’d been summoned so suddenly.</p><p>“Narvi, son of Tarvi, you placed a request before me regarding your One.”</p><p>“I did, Father Mahal,” he answered, sliding to his knees as he answered.  “Has there been any news of him?”</p><p>Mahal’s blue eyes stared into gray for a moment, seeing the agony Narvi had borne with the disappearance of Celebrimbor and the moment of absolute grief when the bond had been snapped with the death of the elf.  He had seen the dwarf march to war, determined to reclaim the desecrated body of his One.  Narvi had taken fatal injuries but had succeeded in recovering Celebrimbor’s remains, and the  Longbeards had buried the pair together in Khazad-dûm.  It was a rare honor for an elf, but Durin had declared the prince of Ost-in-Edhil to be one of them.  It was a claim the Vala had accepted, adopting the talented crafter as His own.</p><p>Instead of answering, the great smith stepped aside so that Narvi could see the slumbering form of the elf behind him.  He chuckled when He was nearly pushed over in His child’s rush to greet his mate.</p><p>“Celebrimbor,” Narvi whispered, running a gentle hand over the pale skin.</p><p>Green eyes opened, focusing on the tear filled gray eyes of his beloved, and the elf gave a tired smile.  It was the first smile he’d given since the moment he’d realized what his actions had brought about.</p><p>“I’m here, meleth nín,” he whispered.  “And thanks to the Valar, I will not leave your side again.  Seems I’m one of Aulë's children now.”</p><p>“Which means he can stay in my halls with you,” the Vala told the pair.  “When it is time for you to be reborn, he will be as well.  In the meantime, I expect the two of you to wed properly.  I was told by Durin that he’d better be allowed to officiate.”</p><p>“What do you think,” Narvi asked quietly.  “Think you want to spend eternity together as husbands?”</p><p>“I can think of nothing better,” Celebrimbor said softly.  “The title of husband to Narvi, son of Tarvi will be one I will carry with great pride.”</p><p>Aulë smiled and chuckled, gently shooing the pair out of His forge so they could reunite properly.  This was a bond so deep, not even the darkest of evil could eliminate it.  He couldn’t wait to see what the two of them would craft in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s End Note – Language translation – thutrel means star of all stars, umralamê means lover of mine, lukhudel means light of all lights.  I truly hope that Elanna enjoys this story!  I had fun working on it despite all the set backs I faced.  Check out her artwork!  See everyone soon!  ~ Laran</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>